Fan Fiction Battles 1 : Omega vs The Rake
by Hunterzilla
Summary: In the first Fan Fiction Battle, Omega, the ultimate weapon, battles The Rake, a popular creepypasta character,


**Another series I'm beginning where two or more people fight, and usually have no relation to one another.**

**The Rake is a creepypasta, go look it up, pretty cool. It also fought Slenderman and Jeff the Killer, two other creepypastas.**

The full moon shone brightly in the night, illuminating the world in an eerie glow. The cold air could be seen in the form of fog, covering the area and reflecting the moon`s light onto the ground.

Omega sighed, the air so cold his breath could be seen. Recently he had been contacted by a very disturbed woman. She said she had seen a monster. It was called The Rake, and it was stalking her. She didn't know what to do, and the police wouldn't believe her. However, she said she a was a friend of a friend of his, and asked if he would help her. She didn't have any money, but Omega said, "Any friend of one of my friends, is my friend as well."

She said she had last seen the creature in these woods. And now Omega had arrived. In all fairness he himself didn't know exactly what to expect. Maybe it was just some cougar or other predator...or maybe it was something else.

Omega looked into the woods, and approached it. The closer he got, the colder he felt. He felt sadder, and more depressed, but he didn't know why. Something was evil about these woods.

One thing he did know however was that he was being watched. He crept forward, listening, watching, waiting for anything to appear. He really wanted to get this mission over with.  
The air continued to grow colder, but it did not bother Omega. Then he heard a sound, like a rustle in the trees. It was almost non existent, but Omega heard it.

He whipped around, staring into the dark forest. His eyes pierced into the dark with his night vision, and he searched for signs of anything even remotely living. But nothing was there. A twig snapped, and Omega took out his berretta and aimed, ready to take care of the animal. But it was just a rabbit.

"Oh, well then," said Omega. He lowered his weapon.

Then he heard something, from above.

Omega looked up, and saw what looked like Gollum drop down on top of him. Omega hit the ground hard, and stared at the monster that now sat on his chest. It had black, soulless, massive razor sharp claws, and sharp teeth lined in its mouth. It looked about six feet tall, but it looked like it mostly slouched.

The creature raised its claws, but Omega was the quicker of the two and head-butted it. The Rake rolled off, and Omega jumped to his feet. But before he could even grab one of his weapons, The Rake jumped onto him, and wrapped its les around his waist. It then slashed his chest, cutting into the bullet proof vest like tissue paper, and creating gaping wounds that bled profusely. Omega gritted his teeth and wrapped his fingers around the monsters throat. He then chucked the creature off of him, where thudded against the ground.

Omega looked at the wound, and got a spray of blood in his face. However, he had no time to examine it further, and grabbed his berretta. He spun around he prepared to shoot, but The Rake was gone. Omega looked around, wondering where the creature could have possibly have gone so quickly. He was cut short however, by the hiss of the creature, which had appeared behind him. But Omega was ready this time, and when the monster's claws came out to skewer him, he took out his katana and caught the slash with his blade.

He then delivered a blow to the face of The Rake, and a snapping sound was emitted from the hit. The Rake fell back. But got up and it just turned its head back towards him, unaffected. The Rake pounced once more, aiming for Omega's heart. But this time he was prepared. He spun around and did a backwards roundhouse, knocking the creature back down to the ground.

The Rake quickly recovered again, and stared blankly at Omega.

"What the fuck are you?" said Omega. He was met with no response.

Omega lunged at The Rake, but the monster dodged, and slashed out with its claws, cutting deep into Omega's hand, and knocking the blade out of his hands. Omega looked back at The Rake and planted his boot firmly into its face, cracking bone and drawing blood. It also knocked the creature into the brush, causing him to disappear from sight.

"Shit!" said Omega. He looked around, and then unsheathed his knives. He looked around listening for The Rake.

The monster appeared and launched itself at him, but Omega countered with a stab to the gut. He lifted The Rake up, and then brought it back down. He tore the knife out of the monster, and lifted it, preparing to finish off the monster. But the creature had different plans, and it rammed its claws into Omega's gut. Omega gurgled out some blood, and stumbled back.

The Rake got up, but Omega recovered and he threw a swing at The Rake. The monster was caught off guard, and it was smacked down. Omega then delivered a kick to the side of the face of The Rake, and it rolled over the forest floor. But The Rake got up once more.

"Just stay down!" yelled Omega, and he lunged forward with his blades. The Rake however caught each hand, pulled Omega forwards. When he was in range, The Rake brought his jaws down on Omega's shoulder, piercing into the skin, tearing off the flesh, devouring it.

Omega grunted in pain, and rammed his head forward, knocking it into The Rake's own head, and it jumped off. Omega gritted his teeth and brought his knives into an attack position, and circled The Rake. The monster just stared back at him with an empty expression.

Omega lunged forward and swung, but The Rake dodged, and retaliated with by slicing into Omega's leg, and then following up with a backhand swipe against Omega's chest, flailing some flesh off. Omega ignored the pain and slashed his knife against The Rakes stomach and chest, opening up some bloody wounds. The Rake brought its claws together and began making X-slashes, bringing them both down again and again in a row.

Omega spat blood into The Rakes face.

"Oh that's it." he said out loud, tired of this fight.

He brought his own jaws down onto The Rake's left wrist, and began tearing at it, nearly ripping off his hand. The Rake slowly brought up his right hand, and swung it back down with great force. The claws sliced through Omega's arm, amputating it.

Omega dropped The Rake and cried out angrily and stumbled back, trying to regain his composure.

"GOD DAMNIT!" he yelled angrily.

The monster then launched itself at Omega, preparing to finish him off.

Omega however refused to give up. He leaned to the right, dodging a massive swing from The Rake which was aimed at his head. He then jammed his knife into its knee, driving it through the leg.

The Rake fell back, but not without delivering one last strike. It cut into Omega's eyes, tearing them out and leaving him blind.

"AHHH!" Omega stumbled back. The Rake stared back at him. Omega came back to his senses, and though he was blind, he was still just as dangerous. He could tell The Rake was staring back at him.

The monster then began limping off, knowing it was to badly injured.

After a while, Omega knew The Rake had once again disappeared. He grabbed his cell phone and called the woman.

"Yeah, I think The Rake got the message, but if it ever returns, tell me."

Omega then got up and walked away from the forest, deeming his mission somewhat of a success.


End file.
